Tower of Damascus
The Tower of Damascus The History In ages past the elves of Lor’Thaniel bound and trapped an ancient evil deep within what is now called the Autumnwood. The great evil was sealed away and a tower was erected above to guard the demons prison. Elven mages over the ages sat as custodians until they no longer remembered why they stood vigil. Soon after the elves retreated from the region leaving the Tower and its prisoner abandoned. In the current age only a few hundred years ago, mages found the tower and finding it suited their purpose, moved in. Since then the newly named Tower of Damascus has served as a place mages trained those gifted in magic. They added to the impressive spell defenses, most notably creating the mist that shrouds the tower and the woods around it and prevents the unwanted from finding the tower. The Defenses The original tower was infused with magic. The structure was strengthened against physical damage and warded from magical attack. Statues of great heroes in and outside of the tower can be animated by those bound the tower to serve those within or defend the tower. The Lodestone at the towers peak was forged to enable a mage gifted individual to channel magic into it to erect a shield around the tower. The catacombs were sealed and the entrances hidden to prevent others from stumbling upon the one beneath. In addition to the original defenses the mages added wards to prevent other beings from entering or exiting the tower through dimensional or planar travel. Only those bearing the token of the tower can bypass this (Mages usually receive a ring keyed to them once they are accepted). The last defense added was the mist. The woods surrounding the tower are shrouded in mist. The mist is enhanced with a charm of confusion that sends those entering it back out of it. Only those possessing a charm granted by the mages can part the mist and be allowed entry. The mist is also keyed to a magical pool monitored by mages within. They can see those that enter the mist. If a person has true need to find the tower and are deemed worthy the mages within can part the mist for them The Tower Grounds The Tower is accessed via a great bridge The massive enchanted steel doors are the only means in or out (windows are warded and strengthened against intrusion). These doors lead to the main hall where visitors and dignitaries are greeted and housed during their stay. The great library is just above this and the laboratories and shielded classrooms above that. Two spires (subtowers) rise on either side of the classrooms. One houses the students/apprentices and the other the masters and teachers. Across another catwalk is the High Lords quarters where the towers leader resides. This building has its own small laboratory and solarium library as well as living quarters. Above the classrooms is the vault where all the rare artifacts the mages study and protect are kept in warded and locked chambers. Above this is the Loden chamber where the massive diamond that emits the towers shield is housed. Life in the Tower Students are charged with cooking and cleaning in the tower as well as studying and taking lessons. This is to teach humility and responsibility. All subjects of magic are taught at the tower with the soul exception of demon magic and demon summoning. While none know where this tradition stems it is in truth a policy passed down from the first High Lord who found dire warnings against using such magic within tower in the ancient history tomes of the library. While most master mages come to teach and pass on their knowledge some join the Tower to gain access to the rare artifacts, large library of lore and the massive laboratories to study and experiment in whatever field of magic interests them. The High Lord is a position the teaching masters vote on. The term is ended only by the death of the High Lord, his retirement or a unanimous vote of the council of masters. The High Lord sets policy, punishes wrongdoings and is in charge or the artifacts within the vault and who gains access to them. The other position of note is the Loremaster, the one in charge of the great library. Studies While all masters train mages in classrooms about their specialty of magic, most masters also have a pupil they teach individually in their craft that they see has an aptitude for it. These pupils become apprenticed to the said master. Apprenticeship is voluntary and apprentices must still seek study with general classes if they wish to learn anything but what their master teaches. Any form of magic can be found here from divination and summoning to war magic and the spellsword arts. A single representative of each specialty sits on the council to choose a highlord and discuss and vote on any matters pertaining to the tower as a whole. The one on the council is chosen from among those that specialize in that field (ie if there are three diviners they choose among themselves which will represent them on the council) The Charter The ancient mages set down guidelines regarding the neutral standing of the tower. There are five rules all mages must follow or be banished from the Tower 1: All mages are as brother and sister in the tower, nationality religion and personal creeds are left at the gate 2: No violence may be inflicted on another mage within the tower 3: Demon magic and the summoning of demonic beings is forbidden when within the Tower grounds 4: Knowledge is shared freely. Any breakthrough made at the tower must be recorded and spells scribed for the library. Thus knowledge is preserved for all 5: The outside world may pit Tower mages against one another in the world without but such is the whims of fate